


long nights, daydreams

by honeydewminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, seungjin rise!, uh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: With a flick of his wrist, Seungmin ignites a fire in between him and Hyunjin. The flame illuminates the other boy's features well now. Clearer than the single light above them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	long nights, daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by troye sivan's strawberries and cigarettes 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Seungmin lets out a soft sigh, walking outside the restaurant. The sound of his shoes scraping against the ground fills the otherwise silent street. The wind softly kisses his cheeks as he walks up to a pick-up car parked near the light post. He leans against the car and reaches down to his pocket to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 

With another sigh escaping his lips, he gets a stick, puts it in between his lips and lights it up. 

Tonight was supposed to be a fun night. He was supposed to eat a lot, drink a lot and laugh a lot but, he totally forgot that his classmates used to hate him back in high school. Their class president back in high school, Han Jisung, had planned an alumni party at a resto bar. 

Seungmin thought that there was no harm in going out and besides he knew Jisung, he remembers about him being fun and loud, and it seemed that he remembered correctly because Han Jisung immediately became the life of the party.

But, what he had failed to remember was that he was basically hated back in high school. It wasn't anything that could be compared to the dramatic high school movies but, it was enough for Seungmin to be uncomfortable. 

Sure, many years had passed by since then now that he is in his last year of college and that his old classmates didn't even say anything wrong nor did they act hostile towards him. But, Seungmin knew that they were all wondering what was The Kim Nerd Seungmin doing in a resto bar. Heck, maybe they didn't even expect him to show up at all.

Their surprised stares and knowing looks during dinner were enough for Seungmin to excuse himself and take a small breather. 

Too focused on his thoughts, Seungmin failed to notice that someone had been there all along. "Hey," He startles slightly at the voice. He looks behind him and finds Hyunjin sitting inside the cargo of the car. Seungmin doesn't say anything and just looks at him. "Light my cigarette?" It was Hyunjin again.

With a flick of his wrist, Seungmin ignites a fire in between him and Hyunjin. The flame illuminates the other boy's features well now. Clearer than the single light above them.

And Seungmin thinks that Hyunjin looks beautiful with his dark hair and dark eyes. His lips full and pink that wraps around the stick. So beautiful in the golden light of the flame. 

Hyunjin grips Seungmin's hand softly, moving it closer to his face as he lights the cigarette in between his lips. Seungmin lets go of the lighter's ignition button, the fire fading into smoke. Hyunjin is still holding his hand while the other takes the stick and blows the smoke into Seungmin's face.

The black haired male lets out a giggle and lets go of Seungmin's hand. The smoke has dispersed into the air now and Seungmin puts the lighter back into his pocket before blowing out smoke right into Hyunjin's face.

Hyunjin just giggles again and leans closer to his face. "Didn't know you smoked," He says, voice quiet and soft. "You don't know a lot about me," Is what Seungmin responds to him. And Seungmin doesn't know what it is about what he said but, Hyunjin just grins at him; lips stretched into a wide smile. He's pretty, Seungmin thinks.

Hyunjin makes a soft sound, something like a hum. "Say..." He trails off, eyes twinkling in what Seungmin could say as mischief. "Wanna go to the beach right now?" Hyunjin has this gleam of hopefulness and Seungmin is genuinely surprised at his question.

Seungmin blows another smoke into Hyunjin's face and smiles. "Sure," He says and gives him a small smile. Hyunjin grins even wider and jumps down from the cargo. He finishes his stick and throws it at the ground, putting it off with his shoe. He walks towards the driver seat and reaches down his pocket to reveal keys. 

Soon enough Hyunjin is opening the car door and Seungmin is finding himself sat next to him in the passenger seat, the windows down, the wind kissing his face as they drive through the night.

Hwang Hyunjin is a classmate of Seungmin before. The type to wear leather jackets, get in trouble and something that is completely opposite of what Seungmin is. Hyunjin is the type to sleep during class and seat at the back while Seungmin is the type to sit in front and bury himself in books. Hyunjin is the type that likes to hang out and party at night while Seungmin likes to binge watch dramas and fall asleep while studying all night.

It wasn't a surprise when the two boys rarely talked. And Seungmin was sure that Hyunjin didn't like him that much. Hyunjin was popular and Seungmin is not. Hyunjin is everything Seungmin isn't.

"Hey Hyunjin," The brown-haired boy calls out to him, eyes staring off outside the car, the wind ruffling his hair. The other boy makes a noise in response. "I didn't know that you knew me," Seungmin says, voice casual and somewhat teasing. Hyunjin chuckles, "I didn't know you knew me either." 

Seungmin rolls his eyes and looks at Hyunjin. "You were quite popular back in high school, I'm sure you knew that. And I'm just no one, a nerd that you probably didn't know back in high school." He shrugs his shoulders, Hyunjin tears his gaze away from the road to look at him with a look that's indescribable. 

"And my dear Seungmin that's where you are wrong." He says with a small giggle. His eyes are back to the road. "I had always knew you, even back in high school. You were so cute with your glasses." Hyunjin squeals, "Kinda sad you didn't wear them today." He adds.

Seungmin feels his face heat up at the compliment. He clears his throat, eyes glancing back outside. "Oh, umm... thanks," He mumbles softly and Hyunjin chuckles. 

Silence engulfs them again, the only sound being the wind and a Troye Sivan song playing. After a few minutes, Hyunjin stops the car and Seungmin can smell the sea in the air. He lets out a small sigh of content. 

"Wanna go out and sit down in the cargo?" Hyunjin asks him and he nods. They go out and Seungmin stretches his body and inhales the sea breeze. Then, he follows Hyunjin and sits next to him. The other boy has a cigarette in between his lips and leans a little bit closer. 

Seungmin takes out the lighter to light up Hyunjin's and proceeds to search for his own pack. He retrieves it from his pocket and finds it empty. "Fuck, I ran out of cigarettes." He curses quietly. "Here," Hyunjin says as he offers Seungmin the cigarette he just had in between his lips. Seungmin hesitates a bit before taking it from him and inhaling, returning it back to Hyunjin afterwards.

As Seungmin gazes at the sea, the sound of waves clashing against each other, he thinks that the scene right now is somewhat intimate. Hyunjin hands him back the stick wordlessly. As he puts the stick in between his lips, Hyunjin gets a candy from his pocket and opens it. Seungmin glances at the package before the taller male rips it open. Strawberry, sweet; he thinks.

Seungmin gives Hyunjin the cigarette and they share it until it's gone. Hyunjin jumps down and throws the cigarette butt to the ground and steps on it before stretching his body, facing the sea. Seungmin looks at him. 

Even in the dark night, Hyunjin looks beautiful.

Hyunjin notices the other's stare and looks at him before jumping up back into the cargo. He sits next to him, Seungmin's stare follows his every move. They just stare at each other in silence, the breeze ruffling their hair in the process.

Seungmin watches Hyunjin's gaze turn to his lips and he can already feel his lips on his. The other's gaze go back to his eyes and something in it flickers and Seungmin is allured with those brown eyes.

Silently and unmoving, Seungmin watches Hyunjin lean closer, his eyes flicking down to his lips before he softly holds his cheek; gently caressing it. Seungmin can smell the cigarettes and the scent of strawberries from Hyunjin's breath. 

Hyunjin leans down and captures the other male's lips softly. Seungmin closes his eyes and leans in. And as he had expected, Hyunjin tastes like strawberries and cigarettes. Seungmin circles his arms around the other's neck and pulls him closer. Hyunjin puts his hands against Seungmin's waist, deepening the kiss.

They kiss slowly yet, fervently. Hyunjin's lips are pillowy soft, full and so so sweet. They kiss more and more, and Seungmin thinks his going dizzy because of his kisses or maybe with the lack of oxygen, or maybe both.

They separate to breathe but, waste no time to dive back in. Seungmin thinks Hyunjin's lips are the devil's sweet temptation and he's willingly caving in. Hyunjin presses against him impossibly closer, nibbling his bottom lip. 

Hyunjin softly bites his lower lip, making Seungmin let out a small moan and the other wastes no time to enter his tongue and explore. Their tongues dance in a rhythm they only know. Sucking, biting, Seungmin is intoxicated.

Hyunjin pulls apart from Seungmin, the latter letting out a rather embarrassing whine. The black-haired male giggles and softly kisses Seungmin's chin, trailing down to his neck. He hears the younger curse softly as he moves his head to the side, giving Hyunjin more access. 

He trails butterfly kisses down from his jaw to his neck then, Hyunjin nibs at the warm skin where his shoulder and neck meets, biting down softly and then sucking. Seungmin moves his hands to grip Hyunjin's hair, making beautiful noises at the back of his throat.

Hyunjin chuckles against the other's neck and kisses back up to his lips, kissing his moans in. Biting, nibbling, licking and sucking, Seungmin was a mess but, so was Hyunjin. 

"So beautiful," Hyunjin says against his lips. "Incredibly beautiful," He says before kissing him again. 

That night started with just them smoking then, Seungmin found himself waking up next to Hyunjin in the morning. That night became the biggest plot twist of his life and he doesn't regret it one bit.

And as Seungmin licks his lips, he can taste Hyunjin; so sweet and tempting just like strawberries and cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
